


En la Granja

by Flamingori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, amor dulce y bonito, me refiero a orejitas o colas, no llega a ser zoofilia, no os preocupéis, personajes "animales"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: ¿Podrá nuestro granjero conquistar el corazón del conejo más presumido de todo el bosque?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1, he escrito esto siguiendo el estilo narrativo de los cuentos. No introduzco notas de autor, pero sí presento (más que a propósito) un narrador amistoso que guía al lector a medida que va leyendo, elemento más que característico de los cuentos.
> 
> 2, siento el OoC, pero estando en un cuento he debido forzar un poco las cosas.
> 
> 3, como he comentado por las etiquetas, los personajes son animales antropomorfos, o sea, con orejitas y cola, pero siguen teniendo apariencia “humana”. De lo contrario entraríamos en una zoofilia de lo más perturbadora.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Haruichi Furudate y demás señores que hayan contribuido en su creación. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

\-----

Érase una vez una bonita granja situada en las amplísimas llanuras de Miyagi, rodeada de densos bosques capaces de confundir al mejor de los guías forestales y a varias horas de la aldea más cercana, pues es bien sabido que los granjeros tienden a ser personas ermitañas, centradas en el trabajo que les da el campo y con muy poco interés en la vida de sus vecinos. En esta granja, que llevaba el nombre de Shiratorizawa, vivían muchos animales intentando molestarse lo menos posible los unos a los otros, y no por falta de espacio, sino por los típicos roces que da la convivencia: gatos, vacas, ovejas, perros, cerdos, cabras e incluso caballos, todos habían alcanzado un pacto de mutuo acuerdo por el cual respetaban el lugar del otro. Pero, por si fueran pocas las garras y pezuñas en esa granja, también recibían la visita de alguno que otro animal salvaje, no era raro ver a búhos y cuervos alrededor de la granja, impacientes por compartir los cotilleos más jugosos que se cocían en el interior del bosque; y si una cosa unía a animales domésticos y salvajes por igual, eso era un buen chisme. Tan comunes eran las visitas de las aves, que el granjero, harto de que llenasen sus tierras de plumas, decidió crear casetas y soportes de madera para que los pájaros pudieran descansar entre visita y visita, y ofrecer sus cotilleos —que tanto público atraían— sin dejar una caótica escena emplumada tras ellos.

Un día como cualquier otro, nuestro trabajador granjero recibió un peculiar aviso de la aldea por parte del alcalde, al parecer los campos de varios agricultores estaban siendo atacados por un conejo salvaje, o quizás una liebre, los aldeanos no sabían diferenciar entre liebres y conejos. Si bien las primeras son más grandes y solitarias, pues tienden a huir ante una amenaza, en lugar de esconderse de la misma, como sí hacen los conejos. Para Ushijima, nuestro granjero al que nombraremos por su apellido por mero respeto, esto era información básica, no tanto para sus alejados vecinos. El caso es que, después de mandar una respuesta a aquel aviso dejando en claro las diferencias entre ambos animales, recibió un nuevo mensaje casi de manera automática, pues a pesar de vivir algo lejos, el Wi-Fi en su granja tenía una velocidad más que decente. La conexión de Japón con las nuevas tecnologías es innegable, incluso en los cuentos se mantiene intacta.

—“Por favor, señor granjero, ayúdeme a acabar con esta plaga cuanto antes” —le decía el alcalde—. “No quiero perder el voto de los vecinos ahora que se acercan las elecciones en la prefectura. Construya a mi lado una Miyagi mejor”.

Si Ushijima cumplió el ruego del alcalde no fue porque le preocuparan sus resultados en las urnas, sino porque temía que ese conejo (o liebre, aun no sabía a qué se enfrentaba) campara a sus anchas por sus huertas. Sería su ruina si aquella amenaza herbívora terminara con las hortalizas que cuidaba con tanto mimo, eran su sustento, pues parte de ellas las consumía —bien él o sus animales— y la otra parte la vendía en el mercado. Así que se vistió con ropa cómoda, cosa que resultó muy fácil teniendo en cuenta que la ropa de un granjero es de lo más confortable, y salió rumbo al bosque dispuesto a acabar con dicha amenaza. No sin antes preguntar a los más cotillas sobre el asunto, Ushijima siempre había creído que la victoria va con quien se prepara.

—¿Oya, oya? Puedo ayudarte con lo que te propones —le dijo el mayor de los búhos—. Ese conejo que buscas es la criatura más presumida de todo el bosque, para ser una presa hace demasiado ruido, ¡es imposible dormir cuando él ronda cerca! —gruñó, y era de lo más curioso escuchar a un búho gruñir—. Es demasiado rápido, nunca consigo atraparle.

—Entonces tu ayuda no me servirá de nada, ¿no te parece?

—En eso tienes razón —el búho asintió acomodándose en la valla donde se había aposado—. Será mejor que vayas solo. Nosotros cuidaremos la granja en tu lugar, ¡buena suerte!

Ushijima no estaba para nada conforme con la idea de que los animales se hicieran cargo de su granja, pero no le quedó otro remedio que ceder y poner rumbo al bosque. Armado con un rifle y un par de cuerdas se aventuró en el bosque; era aquello una total imprudencia, pues resultaba de lo más complicado orientarse rodeado de tantos árboles. Por suerte para Ushijima, y desgracia para el conejo, estaba más que acostumbrado a tratar con animales, siguió los rastros como un cazador y llegó en poco rato a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo. No era el lugar idóneo para atrapar un conejo, pero sí a éste, uno tan presumido que en lugar de crear una buena madriguera que le resguardara del frío, prefería contemplar su reflejo en el agua.

—¿Eres tú el conejo que anda devorando los campos de los agricultores?

—¿Y qué si lo soy? —se puso en pie girando la cabeza hacia Ushijima, y nuestro granjero sintió lo que llaman un flechazo, que no es otra cosa que puro deseo—. ¿Vienes a atraparme? Te advierto que soy muy rápido, no lo conseguirás.

—Ven conmigo a Shiratorizawa.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que vengas conmigo a mi granja —repitió acercándose a él.

—¿A una granja? ¿Un conejo como yo en una granja? —se echó a reír, y nuestro granjero descubrió lo bonita que sonaba su risa—. Lo siento, pero no. Sé lo que hacéis los humanos con los conejos, y no planeo convertirme en la cena de nadie.

—No pienso comerte.

—Claro, y voy yo y me lo creo —el conejo arqueó sus cejas en una mueca algo burlona—. No iré contigo a ninguna parte, y tampoco dejaré de comer las hortalizas de los granjeros. No es mi culpa si cultivan zanahorias en pleno invierno. Nos vemos, señor granjero.

 

Y tanto que se vieron. Ushijima regresó al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro, y así hasta un total de casi dos meses, antes de que se diera cuenta había comenzado febrero. Siempre iba al bosque sin armas, llevando comida en su lugar, para decirle lo mismo al conejo, “ven conmigo a Shiratorizawa”, a lo que el conejo se negaba alegando que él era, y sería siempre, un conejo salvaje. Nuestro granjero, a pesar de la insistencia de sus visitas, no consiguió más avances que un apodo que no terminaba de gustarle: “Ushiwaka-chan”.  
Por la granja comentaban los animales que nuestro granjero se había enamorado del conejo, y es que sabían que todos los humanos se enamoraban por estas fechas, coincidiendo con la festividad de San Valentín, algo único en los humanos, aunque para los animales suponía un verdadero entretenimiento.

—¿Qué harás si el conejo no corresponde a tus cortejos? —le preguntó el búho una tarde.

—Se llama Oikawa. Y no quiero cortejarle, quiero que venga aquí —explicó nuestro granjero mientras apartaba la nieve del camino—. Si viviera aquí, con nosotros…

—Contigo, querrás decir —le corrigió uno de los gatos desde el tejado.

—¿Oya oya? ¿Quiere traerle aquí? —el búho rió revoloteando a su lado—. Los humanos os volvéis de lo más románticos en febrero.

—Debe ser una enfermedad, a todos les pasa —anotó el gato.

—Como sea —nuestro granjero resopló asqueado, pero no por la extraña conversación entre los dos animales, sino por la agotadora labor que era apartar kilos de nieve con una pala de metal—. Si viviera aquí estaría a salvo.

—¿Oh? ¿Estás preocupado por si muere? —preguntó el gato sacudiendo sus orejas—. Deberías traerle aquí a la fuerza, es un conejo, podrías con él.

—No puedo, ni quiero, hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque está enamorado —le dijo el búho—. Quiere que el conejo venga aquí por voluntad propia, no porque se sienta forzado a ello.

—Los humanos sois tan raros —el gato rió dando un salto con el que bajó al suelo, pero con tan mala suerte que movió el único par de tejas que no estaban bien sujetas, cayendo una de ellas sobre la cabeza de Ushijima.

Nuestro granjero, a pesar de ser un hombre bastante fuerte dado el trabajo diario que debe realizar, no está hecho de hierro, así que el golpe le hizo caer como si se hubiera dispuesto a imitar un árbol recién talado.  
Se armó un gran revuelo en la granja ante su caída, con Ushijima se iba toda esperanza de sobrevivir, sólo él sabía los horarios de cada turno de comida, los animales se habían habituado a ellos sin conocerlos, sólo él podía ordeñar a las vacas, esquilar a las ovejas y cosechar los alimentos, entre tantas otras cosas; si él desaparecía también lo haría Shiratorizawa, después de todo, ¿qué es una granja sin su granjero?

Después de superar varios ataques de pánico, los animales consiguieron elaborar un buen plan: llevar a nuestro granjero con otros humanos que pudieran atender su herida. Así, cargaron a Ushijima lo mejor que pudieron a lomos de un caballo, nuestro pobre granjero, aún inconsciente, parecía un gigantesco saco de patatas con sus brazos cayendo por un lado y sus piernas por el otro. Un pequeño grupo de animales se ofreció como escolta y acompañó al caballo hacia la aldea, les esperaban unas largas horas de viaje bajo el frío invierno. El resto de animales permaneció en la granja a la espera de nuevas noticias, sólo el búho, Bokuto, se atrevió a abandonarla, pero no para dirigirse a la aldea y pedir ayuda aprovechando que con sus fuertes alas estaría allí en poco rato, sino para ir al bosque. Allí, en el claro junto al riachuelo, vio a un presumido conejo, no mirando su reflejo y tampoco preparando una madriguera, sino sentado sobre una roca.

—Oya oya, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Definitivamente no estoy esperando a que vengas a cazarme —contestó poniéndose en pie. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el conejo desapareció, estaba en su naturaleza huir de un peligro como era, por ejemplo, un búho.

Bokuto apareció en el mismo claro al día siguiente, y esta vez no vino solo, sino acompañado del gato que había causado la desgracia en Shiratorizawa. Kuroo nunca había tenido demasiada suerte —pero no debido a su pelaje negro, sino a su carácter un tanto burlón—, y cuando los animales en la granja supieron que Ushijima debía quedarse unos días de reposo en la aldea, tuvo que huir por temor a las represalias. Siguió el vuelo del búho y descubrió, junto a él, al conejo sentado en la misma roca que el día anterior.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó el gato.

—A ninguno de vosotros —y la escena volvió a repetirse, Oikawa escapó esta vez mucho más rápido ante la presencia de dos depredadores, uno con colmillos y otro con garras.

El tercer día, y debido a una clara falta de nutrientes por no haber comido lo suficiente en todo este tiempo, el conejo no pudo huir. Sólo pudo contemplar cómo búho y gato iban hacia él, cerró los ojos esperando el que sería el golpe de gracia. Golpe que nunca llegó.

—Ushijima no va a venir —le dijo el búho ocupando un lugar en la roca—. Es lo que pretendía decirte la primera vez que vine.

—¿Cómo que no va a venir? —el conejo sacudió las orejas con tanta violencia que Bokuto tuvo que apartarse un poco—. Tiene que venir. Viene todos los días —se le escapó un suspiro intentando asimilar la noticia—. No he vuelto a robar ninguna huerta porque él me traía comida.

—¿No sería más fácil que vivieras en la granja? —expuso el gato, siempre fiel al pragmatismo—. ¿Has oído hablar de los conejos domésticos? Reciben todos los mimos y viven en el interior de las casas con los humanos. Su vida es envidiable.

Más que bien, sonaba tentador. Las orejas de Oikawa volvieron a sacudirse cuando escuchó la palabra “mimos”, y es que los conejos son animales cariñosos, temen la soledad y disfrutan la sensación de tener a alguien preocupado por ellos, como lo estaba nuestro granjero.

 

Ushijima regresó a la granja totalmente recuperado, y negándose a obedecer las indicaciones del médico para que guardara reposo. No puso un pie dentro de su casa y se dedicó a atender los animales, que no eran pocos precisamente, y cuidar las cosechas, razón por la que no se refugió bajo techo hasta bien entrada la noche. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir un nuevo invitado en la granja, Oikawa estaba en la cocina, hurgando en los cajones de la despensa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —la voz de nuestro granjero llegó a temblar de puro asombro, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza temiendo que se tratase de una alucinación. Pero lo que veía era la realidad, el pompón a modo de cola y dos enormes orejas que se sacudieron al oírle.

—Tenía hambre —contestó mientras se giraba—. Y como Ushiwaka-chan no venía a verme, he tenido que venir yo. Me gusta… —sus orejas volvieron a sacudirse cuando Ushijima se acercó, y es que la figura de nuestro granjero, tan fuerte y seguro de sí, resulta imponente, más aun ante los ojos de un conejo—. Me gusta este sitio. Parece agradable.

—Por casualidad, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? —el cambio de tema resultó algo brusco, pero más brusco aún fue su acercamiento, en pocos segundos había apoyado ambas manos en la encimera, una a cada lado de la cadera del conejo, impidiendo que huyera—. Es 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados, ¿no me habrás traído un regalo? —Oikawa asintió y pudo ver la sonrisa en los labios de nuestro granjero—. ¿Y qué es?

—Sólo te lo daré si me das tú también uno.

—Eres de lo más caprichoso para ser un conejo, ¿no crees?

Con un pequeño suspiro, Ushijima se separó. Miró de un lado a otro y agradeció su rapidez mental, distinguió el regalo perfecto a pocos pasos. Preparó, bajo los ojos curiosos de Oikawa, un original ramo hecho únicamente de zanahorias, las mismas que había recogido esta tarde con la ayuda de varios animales; las colocó todas en posición vertical y las anudó usando una bolsa de plástico doblada a modo de soga. Satisfecho con el resultado se giró y le entregó tan original ramo a su más querido invitado.

—¡Quiero uno así todos los días! —exclamó Oikawa, aceptando con una brillante sonrisa el regalo y, también, lo que éste representaba.

—De verdad, eres un conejo de lo más caprichoso.

Esa misma noche nuestro granjero descubrió que, además de caprichoso, Oikawa también era pasional e incluso lascivo, además de otros tantos adjetivos para nada adecuados en este relato. Con todo, supo disfrutar de aquel regalo que supuso tenerle entre sus brazos.

 

A la mañana siguiente, y después de haber dormido más bien poco, Oikawa descubrió un nuevo ramo de zanahorias a un lado de la cama, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Su vida como conejo doméstico apenas comenzaba, a partir de ahora sólo tendría que preocuparse de recibir mimos y atenciones, ¿y qué pedía Ushijima a cambio? Nada nuevo, había sido claro desde el primer día que se encontraron: quedarse en Shiratorizawa.  
Y es por todos sabido que un conejo doméstico nunca abandona su hogar.


End file.
